Lo que pasa en New York, queda en New York
by HeyJudee
Summary: ONE-SHOT Un dia en la vida de Lea Michele y Dianna Agron. Dias antes al estreno "The Family"


**Espero que les guste. Solo he querido darme el gusto de regalarles un capitulo sobre como me imagino un dia de estas dos bellas damas juntas! Todos estamos revolucionados porque ambas están en NY, y yo quise dejar volar mi imaginación. **

**Perdón**** por los saltos en el tiempo si eso llega a marearlos. No quise hacerlo largo, y como dije solo fue un gusto que quise darme.**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

"**New York se viste de Achele"**

* * *

**- Dime… -**

**- Ya está todo preparado –**

**- ¿Pero con quien has hablado? –**

**- Me he comunicado directamente con ella –**

**- Pero si era así, yo misma podría haberlo hecho –**

**- Claro que sí, pero ahora mismo tienes que prepararte, tienes una cita en unas cuatro horas –**

**- Yo no tengo ninguna cita en un par de horas ¿De qué hablas? –**

**- De que cumplí con tu capricho, así que me debes un favor grande, el cual te terminara beneficiando a ti –**

**- No es un capricho, que quede claro –**

**- Si, está bien… ¿Qué estás haciendo? –**

**- Preparando a Freddie para dar un paseo –**

**- Dime el recorrido que harás… mandare a alguien para que te saque fotos –**

**- Esto me frustra – **suspiro **– Entiendo que tengamos que promocionar la película, pero creo que se está yendo de las manos y casi no tengo privacidad. Sabes lo importante que eso es para mí –**

**- Lo sé, pero si quieres que en unos días todo salga como quieres, debes hacerlo sin protestar. Salvo que quieras que lo sepan todos –**

**- Bien, bien entendí! Iré a ver un amigo, en unos minutos te mando por texto la dirección. Intenta que no sean muchos ¿de acuerdo? No quiero asustar a Freddie –**

**- Lo que usted pida señorita… te llamo luego –**

**- Adiós **– cortó la llamada

- Lo siento bebe, pero a mami no la dejaran tranquila por unos meses ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo cielo? – beso a su pequeño perro

_Solo espero que esto dure lo que tenga que durar pero que no me traiga problemas respecto a mi privacidad. Sé que uno a veces tiene que hacer este tipo de cosas, pero sería productivo si al menos lo creyeran._

* * *

_Esa noche más tarde…_

- Dime ¿Cómo te encuentras? – sirvió un poco de vino en su copa

- Un poco cansada, lo normal… el tema de los paparazzi no me deja dormir tranquila –

- Tranquila, no hay de qué preocuparse. ¿Has visto las revistas e internet? Todos creen en lo que han montado tu publicista y el mío –

Comenzó a reír – Todos menos mis fans – levanto su ceja

- Y nunca lo harán, no mientras tengas a tu lado a un hombre y no a una mujer –

- Si no fueras un amigo te golpearía por ser tan directo y poco reservado en ese tema. Espero y no hables con esta libertad con cualquiera, me podrías perjudicar –

- Sabes que a mí tampoco me conviene eso, ambos estamos en esto. No lo olvides –

- Mira… - El mesero los interrumpe

- Señorita Agron, aquí tiene su tarjeta. Su auto ya viene en camino –

- De acuerdo, gracias – le sonrió

- Con respecto a lo que estábamos hablando, intenta agarrarme la mano como si en verdad fueras mi pareja. Mi publicista me llamo esta mañana y me ha dicho que somos poco creíbles –

- Eso no debe ser por mí –

- ¿Insinúas que es mi culpa? –

- Yo solo digo que te he agarrado bien la mano, pero tú estas preocupada por alguien más y su posible escena de celos –

- No molestes más con eso. Ya he hablado y creo que no puede reclamarme nada al respecto –

Se levanto de su silla – Entonces intenta no forzar tanto tu sonrisa y tómame bien la mano. Nos estamos haciendo amigos después de todo ¿no? –

- Claro…-

- Por cierto, he visto las fotos de hoy, luces el mismo vestido –

- Pero no los zapatos. Me he tenido que sacar los tacos para no dejar a alguien más pequeño – comenzó a reír

- Hey! No te metas con mi altura –

- Y tú con mi ropa – caminaban hacia la puerta – Entiendo que te sientas cómodo con tu vestimenta, pero intenta vestirte un poco más para la ocasión –

- Lo que pida lady Di – hizo una reverencia antes de salir

- No me llames así –

- De acuerdo… allí está tu auto – caminaron juntos – cambia tu cara, recuérdalo – la rubia revoleo sus ojos e intento poner su mejor sonrisa

_Odio esto, quiero estar en mi casa -_ ¿Tienes dinero para darle al muchacho? – _Idiota, ni siquiera es capaz de ofrecerse para pagar algo así. Debo recordar el hecho de echar a quien me busca las parejas._

* * *

**- ¿Por qué no atendías? –**

**- Hola, yo también estoy bien… y te extrañe de mas – reía**

**- Si, yo también. ¿Dónde estabas? –**

**- ¿Por qué te pones así? Esta tarde te he avisado que tenía una cena con Nick –**

**- Lo sé, pero ya es pasada media noche, y no me atendías la llamada –**

**- No pienses mal. Solo llegue a casa, el móvil quedo en la cartera y alimente a Freddie para luego… -**

**- Ooooh, ¿Cómo se encuentra mi bebe? –**

**- Que bien! ¿Por el si te preocupas y preguntas como esta? –**

**- No te pongas celosa cielo –**

**- No son celos, mira quién habla! – Bufo – como sea, me quede jugando con TU bebe – remarco haciendo burla – y me he dormido sin querer, aun estoy en el sillón de mi sala –**

**- Debes descansar un poco mas ¿sabes? –**

**- ¿Cómo hacías? –**

**- ¿A qué te refieres? –**

**- Ya sabes… cuando avisaban que viajabas algún lado o que estabas comiendo en otro sitio – **se culpo mentalmente al tocar el tema **– Lo siento, no tendría que haber preguntado eso. Olvídalo – **pidió disculpas tras escuchar el silencio del otro lado de la llamada

**- Este bien – **susurro

**- ¿Lo extrañas? – **pregunto luego de un sonoro suspiro

**- Muchísimo… tu sabes que él fue de gran ayuda, lamento no haber podido hacer lo mismo con el –**

**- Tranquila, no ha sido tu culpa. Deja de culparte ¿de acuerdo? Aquí todos sabemos que lo has ayudado y has estado con él hasta en el peor momento –**

**- Es que… - **se quedo en silencio** – El me ha sacado de la profunda tristeza en la que me encontraba –**

**- Lo sé, y no sabes cuánto lo siento Lee –**

**- No es tu culpa. Lo mejor en ese momento fue separarnos… pero si, lo extraño. Extraño sus bromas… -**

**- En momentos así quisiera estar a tu lado para hacerte compañía y asegurarte de que todo estará bien –**

**- ¿Dónde te encuentras? – **pregunto en susurro

**- Aun sigo en el sillón pero ahora mismo tomare a mi bebe que se ha quedado dormido en el piso y me lo llevare a la cama… mañana tomare mi vuelo y seguramente será otro nuevo caos de paparazzi –**

**- ¿Qué fue eso?... ¿Di?... ¿Hola? Hola… Hey cielo no me asustes… DIANNA! – **grito

**- Lo siento – **reía** – Por intentar agarrar a Freddie sin despertarlo se me ha caído el móvil… como te decía – **el timbre sonó por la casa** - ¿Quién demonios es a esta hora? Espera un momento iré a ver quién es… no cuelgues –**

**- No vayas, ¿Qué tal si es un violador o un psicópata? – **la rubia frunció su ceño

**- No seas exagerada… - **se acerco a la puerta intentando mirar por la merilla** - ¿Quién es? – **pregunto en voz alta. Nadie respondía** – Que raro, juro que escuche el timbre… Quizás es mi cansancio – **otra vez volvió a sonar el timbre** - ¿Has oído? –**

**- Ummh** – afirmo con un simple sonido

- ¿Quién es? – volvió a preguntar tras no ver a nadie detrás de la puerta

– **Creo… creo que creeré tu teoría. No hay nadie y el timbre aun sigue sonando** – el perro comenzó a ladrar tras olfatear por debajo de la puerta

– Shh Freddie… no ladres. Freddie… - el perro no parecía hacerle caso

**- ¿Lea aun sigues en la línea? –** nadie respondía, miro su pantalla. La llamada aun seguía en línea. El timbre volvió a sonar, miro rápidamente y pudo ver como una melena oscura claramente conocida para ella se ocultaba rápidamente

– Vamos Freddie – hablo claro para que la persona que permanecía en el pasillo escuchara pero sin ser necesario que gritara – Nick nos espera en la cama y no queremos hacerlo esperar ¿cierto bebe? – puso voz de niña. Los sentidos detrás de la puerta se activaron – Espero que Lea se haya creído el cuento de que estaba sola… si llegara aparecer ahora mismo no sabría como explicar la situación – le seguía hablando a su mascota. El timbre comenzó a sonar prácticamente sin cesar. Abrió rápidamente la puerta – Aja! Sabía que… -

Un cuerpo pequeño entro casi empujando a la rubia - ¿Dónde está? Dime Dianna! – exclamo como loca – Sal ahora mismo! Ya sé que estas aquí… SAL! – gritaba desde la sala. La rubia solo reía con Freddie en brazos que se quería bajar para saludar a la morena.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto sin poder aguantar la risa

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Qué me seas infiel con ese… intento de persona? –

- Primero tu y yo no somos nada – la morena la miro sorprendida – Aun… - aclaro – Y segundo aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros dos – hizo referencia a su mascota que bajo de los brazos de Dianna para correr alegremente hacia Lea

- Hola bebe – sonrió tras sentirlo en sus piernas pidiendo que lo cargara – Tu deberías de ser mas guardián y no dejar entrar a nadie, mucho menos a papa pitufo –

- Hey! ¿Por qué lo llamas así? No es gracioso –

- Hoy en la mañana he entrado en un par de paginas donde lo llaman así por su estatura – comenzó a reír – No puedes negar que te queda muy chico –

- ¿Y tu como quedas en todo esto? – levanto su ceja provocando que la morena abriera su boca

- Hieres mis sentimientos – llevo su mano al pecho siendo lamida rápidamente por Freddie que pensaba que estaba jugando, comenzó a morderla – No cielo, no muerdas a mama –

Dianna levanto su particular ceja – Yo soy su madre – se cruzo de brazos

- Yo también lo soy. Te recuerdo que yo le he puesto su hermoso nombre y durmió en mi cama su primer noche – la rubia sonrió mordiéndose el labio. Aquella noche fue especial para ambas.

* * *

_FlashBack_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? –_

_- Un pajarito me ha contado que hoy has tenido un día duro… y decidí pasar a ver que estés bien –_

_- Oh! Gracias Di… es que… - se removió en su lugar aun permaneciendo en la puerta sin dejarla pasar_

_- Entiendo! No te preocupes, discúlpame por no avisar antes y pasar así sin más… es mejor que. Lo siento… adiós – _

_La tomo por el brazo – No, espera! ¿Por qué dices eso? –_

_- Porque… bueno… es evidente que estas con alguien… y yo… bueno, olvídalo ¿de acuerdo? –_

_- No. Estoy sola Di, es solo que… - hizo una mueca con su boca _

_- No te preocupes no tienes porque darme explicaciones – intento no preocuparla - ¿Estas llorando? – frunció su ceño al ver como la morena agachaba su cabeza frente a la pregunta – Lea… - tomo su mentón intentando conectar sus miradas - ¿Qué sucede pequeña? – la abrazo sin pensarlo. Rápidamente sintió como sollozaba en su pecho – Shhh… todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo? – la morena asintió con su cabeza - ¿Quieres que me vaya? – negó – De acuerdo, quizás si me dejas entrar podamos conversar… - la morena negó nuevamente – O solo mirar alguna película o lo que tu quieras que no implique tener que conversar – la morena asintió, la rubia sonrio tras pensar que la conocía integra y que a pesar la distancia que hubo durante esos años, la morena no había cambiado, no del todo._

_Ya dentro de la casa, Dianna fue en busca de un vaso de agua - ¿Qué estabas viendo? – se acomodo a su lado y ver el evidente lio que había en la sala. Pañuelitos descartables por todos lados._

_- Una nueva serie… - comento avergonzada, Dianna lo noto._

_- ¿Qué serie? – frunció su ceño. Miro hacia la televisión y volvió a poner play – Vaya! No sabía que la seguías –_

_- No lo hacía, pero he visto uno de tus tweets y sabes lo curiosa que suelo ser… -_

_- Es verdad – sonrió - ¿por cuál capitulo vas? – _

_- No lo sé… creo que estoy por terminarla –_

_- ¿Has visto cuando Alex queda atrapada en el lavarropas? – la morena comenzó a reír_

_- Esa parte acaba de pasar…- limpio una lagrima que se animaba a salir – Soy una sentimental – se disculpo – Lo siento –_

_- No lo sientas… llorar a veces hace bien. ¿Pero lo hacías por la serie? – La morena asintió – No entiendo – frunció su ceño_

_- Lo que pasa es que… ¿Has visto esa escena? – la rubia asintió – Entonces sabes lo que ha pasado entre ellas – volvió asentir – Vaya, ¿no tienes corazón Di? –_

_- Claro que sí, pero entre las dos tu eres la más dramática – le sonrió recibiendo a cambio un leve empujón en su hombro – Y la más violenta, claro está – hizo reír a la morena – Dime, ¿Por qué estas tan sentimental? –_

_La morena levanto sus hombros – Es solo que… esta serie me ha removido varias cosas aquí dentro – toco su pecho – Piper y Alex me hicieron acordar a… - no sabía si continuar _

_- Nosotras – completo la rubia – Si te hace mal no deberías de verla –_

_- Es solo… - negó con su cabeza intentando acomodar sus ideas – Nada no me hagas caso –_

_- Vamos Lea, sabes que puedes confiar en mí – la animo _

_- Cuando Alex le pide que no la deje sola, Piper vuelve hacia ella y le asegura que no lo hará. Así tendría que haber actuado yo cuando tú me pediste que no me fuera esa noche que discutimos y… -_

_- Lea – la interrumpió – Ya deja eso donde pertenece, en el pasado – tomo su mano y la morena sintió como su pulso se aceleraba – Yo te he perdonado y creo que hemos sido maduras, lo estamos siendo al pasar por todo esto juntas, como amigas… como siempre debió ser – le sonrió – Créeme que he dejado todo olvidado – intento tranquilizarla_

_- Lo sé pero quizá yo no quiera…- la rubia volvió a interrumpirla levantándose de repente de su asiento - ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto tras ver como corría hacia la puerta _

_- He sido una estúpida… oh por dios! – abrió la puerta y corrió sin darle lugar a Lea para que la detuviera_

_«Genial! Has arruinado el momento… que oportuna eres Lea! Yo y mi enorme boca hemos arruinado el momento» se lamentaba la morena aun parada en la puerta tras cerrarla. _

_El timbre volvió a sonar _

_Frunció su ceño - ¿Por qué has cerrado la puerta? – pregunto Dianna visiblemente agitada por la corrida_

_- Es que… - la señalaba a ella y luego al pasillo – Pensé que te habías ido –_

_- ¿Sin despedirme? – Frunció su ceño haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás – De ninguna manera – levanto su ceja_

_- Pasa, no te quedes ahí… - la rubia no se movía - ¿Qué tienes ahí atrás? –_

_- La espalda – comento la rubia haciendo reír a la morena_

_- Vaya genio! No me refería a eso… sino a que tienes en tus manos –_

_- Dedos, uñas, anillos… - la morena la interrumpió_

_- Dianna deja de bromear! ¿Qué tienes… - un ladrido llamo su atención. Abrió sus ojos sin poder creerlo – Es… Dianna! – volvió a nombrarla provocando otro ladrido_

_- No sirvo para las sorpresas – saco un pequeño cachorro detrás de su espalda color blanco con pequeñas manchas marrones _

_- Oh por dios! – se llevo las manos a su boca – Es precioso! – exclamo visiblemente alegre. No dudo en tomarlo entre sus manos y comenzar a darle pequeños besos sobre su cabecita – Ven, entremos – camino hacia el sillón dejando a Dianna completamente en el olvido_

_- Si sabía que estarías así no lo traía – intentaba sonar celosa _

_- Deja los celos para después Agronsky – la rubia giro su rostro levantando su ceja - ¿Qué? –_

_- Nada… - negó con su cabeza y se volvió a concentrar en la tele. Lea sonrió internamente, sabía que solo ella la llamaba así._

_- ¿Te quedaras a dormir? – pregunto de la nada poniendo nerviosa a la rubia _

_- No lo sé… no creo que sea correcto que me quede –_

_- ¿Y desde cuando haces lo correcto? – Imito su gesto de la ceja – Aparte somos amigas ¿no? no estamos haciendo nada malo –_

_- Lo se, pero no quiero que tu agente mañana en la mañana arme un escándalo si viene y me encuentra aquí –_

_- Di, no pienses en eso… ¿Aceptas quedarte? – le sonrió haciendo puchero con sus labios_

_- De acuerdo, entendí que quieres dormir junto a mi perro – bromeo_

_- Y junto a ti también… - se levanto del sillón con el pequeño en brazos dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca_

_- Has cambiado la tele – comento tras observar la habitación pero viendo que uno de los cuadros que había comprado cuando convivían juntas aun decoraba sus paredes – Hola Sheila – saludo a la gata que permanecía recostada en el medio de la cama_

_- Espero que no tengas problemas con tu hija – "Hija" pensó Dianna – y tus alergias – la rubia levanto sus hombros _

_- Me sacrificare… solo espero que no se asuste al ver al pequeño – hizo referencia al perro _

_- No te preocupes, está acostumbrada. Mi madre ha traído a una perrita preciosa, y se ha sabido adaptar de inmediato – sonrió mientras intentaba abrir la cama con el perro aun en brazos_

_- Déjame hacerlo – se ofreció preparando todo _

_- Abre mi armario, seguro encontraras algo que te quede – comento tras meterse dentro de la cama acomodando a la mascota que aun dormía plácidamente. Sheila no dudo en investigarlo poniéndose sobre el abdomen para comenzar amasar aquella zona y dormir sobre su dueña_

_- No puede ser… aquí está mi pijama… no te imaginas lo que lo he buscado – lo saco con una enorme sonrisa _

_- Tienes muchos aparte de ese Di – comento mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su gata_

_- Lo sé, pero ninguno es tan cómodo como este… hazme acordar de llevármelo mañana – la morena negó_

_- De ninguna manera. Eso se queda aquí –_

_- Pero es mío… ¿De qué sirve que lo deje aquí? Quiero darle uso –_

_- Nadie dice que no lo harás… lo usaras cuando te quedes aquí, que por cierto espero sea más seguido – ambas sonrieron cómplices – No he preguntado cómo se llama – haciendo referencia al perro que dormía ahora entre ellas, tras ver como Dianna ocupaba su lugar_

_- Aun no le he puesto uno – comento viendo como Sheila abandonaba a Lea para posarse sobre ella – Hola hija – le sonrió_

_- Deberías de haberla visitado más seguido, está bien que sean animales pero ellos también extrañan. Ella se ha criado contigo a pesar de tu alergia –_

_- Lo se… - respondió apenada - ¿Quieres ponerle tu el nombre? – _

_- ¿En serio? – la rubia asintió – De acuerdo… me gusta mucho Freddie – Dianna frunció su ceño – Por Freddie Mercury… me gusta mucho Queen, lo sabes –_

_- Si, como a mí – sonrió – De acuerdo, será Freddie entonces –tomo su mano - ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Lea asintió_

_- Muchas gracias –_

_- No agradezcas… simplemente me preocupe tras la llamada que tuvimos y bueno… sabes que eres importante para mi –_

_- Tú también lo eres para mi –_

_- Gracias… Y bueno, hoy he pasado por Freddie, es su primer noche lejos de su mama biologica – sonrió tras llamarlo por su nombre – Y tuve la idea de presentártelo para subir tu ánimo. Al parecer no la esta pasando nada mal – comento tras ver como el perro no había llorado en el transcurso de la noche_

_- Y lo has logrado – le dio un leve apretón a su mano – Te quiero Lady Di – _

_- Yo también lo hago Sarfati – _

_- Me gustaría repetir mas noches como estas – se acomodo de lado quedando pegada al pequeño cuerpo de Freddie – Como en los viejos tiempos –_

_- En los viejos tiempos era otra la situación, y lo dice la palabra… viejos tiempos, pasado –_

_- Quizá se podría convertir en un presente – la interrogo con la mirada_

_- No lo se Lea… creo que ambas hemos cambiado… las cosas no son como antes y… - la morena la interrumpió_

_- Tranquila, he entendido – se acurruco – Pero no me daré por vencida rápidamente. Que descanses Di – sonrió con sus ojos cerrados, imaginando la posible cara de la rubia frente a sus palabras. Sintió un suave roce en sus labios, aquello parecía el beso de un ángel, pudo jurar que eran los labios de Dianna. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y su acompañante ya se encontraba con los ojos cerrados_

_- Buenas noches Lee – sonrió y la morena decidió dejarlo ahí. Mañana seria un nuevo día y lo comenzaría junto a su rubia preferida. Nada podía salir mal esta vez_

* * *

- Me encanta recordar esa noche – sonrió Dianna - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- He venido a pasar la noche, mañana te irás por el tema de la película y no sé cuando volveré a verte – comento triste

- Lo dices en ese tono y me siento mal al pensar que no te veré por unas semanas – la abrazo intentando no aplastar a su perro – Daria lo que fuese para que estés ese día conmigo –

- ¿crees que… - dejo su pensamiento en camino

- Nuestros agentes no querrán Lea. Lo sabes –

- Esta bien… me conformare con verte por internet o en la tele –

- Te llamare seguido cielo, no exageres –

- Igual… ahora que te he recuperado no puedo separarme de ti. Mucho más sabiendo que tienes a este encantador señorito – hizo referencia a la mascota

- Todo por Freddie…¿Acaso no te intereso más? – intento ocultar su mueca de una pequeña sonrisa

- Claro que si, pero míralo – puso al perro frente a su rostro, quien no demoro en pasar su lengua por la nariz de su dueña haciendo reír - ¿Lo ves? Es imposible no amarlo –

- Como yo te amo a ti – confeso apartando al pequeño y dejándole un beso a la morena en los labios

- ¿Le has dado leche a Freddie? – pregunto frunciendo su ceño

- ¿Cómo sabes? –

- Porque tus labios saben a leche – hizo una mueca de asco. Dianna comenzó a reír

- Debe haber tomado antes que llegaras – tomo su mano - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dormir? Estoy algo cansada y mañana debo volar hacia Nueva York –

- ¿Quieres dormir? – pregunto mientras era guiada por la rubia

- Es solo una excusa –

- Así me gusta mas – sonrió aferrándose a su mano.

* * *

_Aeropuerto..._

- Mira quien está en esta, hija – señalo una de las tantas revistas que descansaban frente a ellas en un pequeño negocio mientras esperaban que su vuelo sea anunciado

- Quiero comprarla, se ve hermosa… lastima su compañía –

- Tómala… quiero saber que dice el artículo –

- No ma, ¿Para qué? Ya sabes que todo es mentira… aparte hay un muchacho con una cámara a tu derecha. No quiero que me tome una foto tomando una revista donde justamente sale Dianna –

- Pero solo es una revista hija ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? – no le hizo caso y tomo una

- Tienes que tener más cuidado mamá – se puso a su lado intentando tapar la cámara – Abre, quiero saber que tiene dentro – susurro

- Eres más chismosa que yo – bromeo pasando las páginas

- Ahí – la detuvo cuando vio una foto de su rubia en compañía de Nick - ¿Qué dice? –

- La señorita Dianna Agron – comenzó a leer – Se la ha vinculado recientemente con Nick Mathers, su nueva pareja de hace meses, con quien se ha mostrado bastante acaramela… - cerro la revista – No dice nada importante, tonterías – le resto importancia haciendo un gesto con su mano, volviendo a dejar la revista en su lugar - ¿Qué te parece esa? Es de moda… oh mira qué hermoso vestido – se quedo hablando sola, ya que Lea había tomado la revista nuevamente buscando el articulo – Hija, tú misma lo has dicho. Es todo una mentira… no caigas en eso –

- Shhh – la hizo callar apuntándola – Tú querías comprarla, y eso hare –

- Lo que digas – levanto sus manos en forma de rendición – Y no me hagas callar que soy tu madre Michele! – frunció su ceño

- Están anunciando nuestro vuelo… paguemos y vamos. Ya no veo la hora de llegar a Nueva York –

- ¿A qué se debe eso? –

- Para matar a Dianna –

* * *

_Nueva York..._

- ¿Cómo ha logrado venir aquí? –

- Mi agente hablo con el de ella, y por exigencias de ambas hablaron con Ryan. Decidieron adelantar unas grabaciones aquí, y ella aprovecha la escapada. Nadie se va a enterar que en verdad viene por otros motivos – sonrió

- Admiro la capacidad que tienen para rebuscar momentos y estar juntas –

- Jess, créeme que no podemos estar un día separadas – su celular sonó, con una enorme sonrisa abrió el mensaje que había en su bandeja de entrada

_**Ya hemos llegado a Nueva York con mamá. En una hora estaré en mi departamento, aunque mamá quiere saludarte – L**_

- Por tu cara de tonta enamorada no hace falta preguntar quién es – le lanzo un almohadón

- Hey! –

_**De acuerdo. En unos minutos me iré al gimnasio, cuando salga te escribo para vernos. Envíale besos a mi suegra – D**_

_**Mejor dáselos tu cuando vengas a vernos. No te preocupes si no puedes hoy, de todas maneras tengo cosas que hacer por el tema de las grabaciones. No quiero que Ryan se enfade, demasiado logramos hasta ahora – L**_

_**No hay problema hermosa, te amo. En la noche te llamo – D**_

_**Te amo mas. Esperare tu llamado – L**_

- Bueno creo que me iré – sonrió tras guardar su móvil

- ¿Iras a verla? ¿Tan pronto? –

- Claro que no… acaba de llegar – su amiga la miro con desconfianza – Iré a ejercitarme un poco –

- Eso solo confirma lo que estoy diciendo, iras a verla y tendrán sexo –

- Tienes una mente muy pervertida ¿lo sabes? – Su amiga levanto sus hombros – Iré al gimnasio como toda persona normal – tomo su bolso

- Y luego tendrás sexo con Lea – comenzó a reír

- Como toda enamorada… y yo no tengo sexo, yo… - Jess la interrumpió

- Hago el amor – giro sus ojos – Eres muy cursi! – Recibió un beso en la mejilla como despedida – Nos vemos en unos días para cenar ¿de acuerdo? –

- Claro! Cuando pase lo de la premier cenaremos juntas – le sonrió desde la puerta tirándole un beso

- Pásala lindo rubia, y mándale saludos a la morena de mi parte –

* * *

_Día Premier "The Family"_

La mañana había comenzado como lo esperaba. Despertar al lado de la persona que le hacía bien, era uno de los lujos que se podía dar, uno de los cuales le llenaba el corazón y le daban fuerzas para continuar. Un desayuno juntas, con caricias y risas. Una ducha para dos con demostraciones de amor que continuaron nuevamente en la cama dejando un completo desastre en el departamento de la morena.

Y ahora se encontraba en medio de un completo caos. La entrevista en los estudios ABC había terminado y debía de prepararse para la noche, donde estaría junto a los demás protagonistas, promocionando la película donde había participado en esos últimos meses.

- Estas hermosa – escucho mientras la terminaban de maquillar. Se mordió el labio inferior, conocía aquella voz

- No mas que tu – la miro admirando su belleza. Estaba perdidamente enamorada, nuevamente.

- ¿Nerviosa? – negó con su cabeza

- No te muevas Di – pidió la maquilladora

- Lo siento – hizo una mueca pidiendo disculpas - No lo estoy, creo que no quiero ni pensar en ello. He estado a las corridas y no me ha dado tiempo a detenerme a pensar en todo esto, y no quiero hacerlo. Me conozco –

- Todo va a estar bien – tomo su mano y Dianna noto que la nerviosa era otra

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – la miro de reojo intentando no moverse

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – soltó el agarre

- Lea, no me sueltes – intento buscar la mano de la morena pero se había apartado

- Ya termino, no seas impaciente – aclaro la maquilladora dando los últimos retoques – Eres libre – le sonrió negando con su cabeza

- Gracias – le sonrió levantándose de su asiento - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto tras llegar donde estaba Lea frente a un gran ventanal

- Nada – respondió sin apartar su vista de la gran ciudad

- Cariño, no me mientas – acaricio su hombro marcando un recorrido por su brazo hasta llegar a su mano izquierda – Estas nerviosa – afirmo tras sentir la humedad en la palma de su mano. La morena no respondió - ¿Qué pasa por esa mente? – pregunto con un dulce susurro

- Quisiera ocupar el lugar de Nick – soltó sin pensarlo, llamando la atención de la rubia

- Pensé que lo habíamos hablado y que no te incomodaría… - la interrumpió

- No es eso Di – conecto su mirada con la de Dianna – Es solo que… en momentos así me gustaría poder disfrutarlos contigo al máximo, ser tu acompañante y poder mostrarnos sin temor a nada. Aun que sea como amigas ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ¿Por qué lo ven mal? –

- No lo ven como algo malo Lee… es solo que no hemos podido ocultar nuestros sentimientos, y es imposible que nos vinculen como simples amigas – acaricio su cabello – Si quieres le diré a Nick que no se muestre conmigo, llegare sola a la premier y listo…si eso hare – la morena negó

- No. Tu cumplirás con lo que has prometido – tomo ambas manos – Nada arruinara este día importante para ti, mucho menos por algo mío ¿de acuerdo? – Busco la afirmación en la mirada color verde oscuro – Di… haremos lo que le hemos prometido a nuestros agentes ¿sí? – volvió a insistir consiguiendo que la rubia afirmara con su cabeza

- Estas preciosa con ese vestido rojo. En verdad te queda hermoso – le sonrió

- Tu lo estas mas – puso sus manos en la cintura de la rubia – Se te ve un poco el tatuaje – comento tras verla bien y notar que parte de su torso quedaba al descubierto

- Si lo sé –

- Te has quitado nuestro anillo – comento tras verle las manos y depositar un beso en ellas

- Si, mi agente me ha dicho que me lo saque. Cuando me lo puse para la entrevista los fans se han vuelto locos con nuestro achele ring – sonrió casi riendo

- Son muy intensos – la rubia afirmo

- Lo sé. ¿Te imaginas si se enteran que estarás en el after party? –

- Seria un completo caos! – Afirmo – Todo saldrá bien ¿de acuerdo? – le transmitió la seguridad que necesitaba, la morena lo sabía.

- Me conoces tan bien… -

- Como tú a mí, y créeme que todo saldrá bien, solo evita agarrar de mas a ese tal pitufo –

- ¿A quién le dices pitufo? – pregunto una voz detrás de Lea, quien abrió sus ojos como platos. El muchacho comenzó a reír – Entre nosotros tu eres más pequeña – la saludo con un beso en la mejilla

- Pero yo soy mujer, y tu hombre… - le sonrió – Pero no te hagas problema, cualquiera al lado de esta hermosa mujer parece pequeño – miro a su chica completamente enamorada

- Son muy tiernas, pero lamento interrumpir todo esto. Nos están esperando Dianna – indico Nick

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – la morena interrumpió el trayecto del chico mientras Dianna tomaba sus cosas

- Claro, dime –

- Intenta hablarle durante el camino. No permitas que se queden en silencio, eso solo aumentara sus nervios ¿de acuerdo? – el chico sonrió ampliamente asintiendo

- No te hagas problema, me ocupare de eso –

- Bien… - Nick siguió con su trayecto – Espera, hay algo mas – lo detuvo y se giro – No la agarres de mas – lo señalo con su dedo frunciendo su ceño. Nick comenzó a reír

- En verdad eres muy celosa para tu tamaño – le guiño el ojo – Tranquila – vio como Dianna llegaba hasta donde estaban ellos – Tu rubia no quiere tomarme de la mano, y tengo que recordarle a cada momento que lo haga para intentar vender nuestro romance. Estoy seguro que si fuera una morena de ojos chocolate, de estatura media y con una sonrisa perfecta no se negaría a tomármela – rio tras ver como Dianna se sonrojaba – Te espero en el pasillo – entendió que debía dejar que se despidan

- No le hagas caso Lea, solo bromea –

- Tranquila. Mi madre también ha notado que no le tomas la mano con mucho amor que digamos – sonrió – Esta es tu noche, tienes que brillar –

- Gracias mi amor. Te veré mas tarde, en la fiesta ¿si? – la morena asintió

- Te amo Di – se acerco depositando un beso en sus labios

- Y yo a ti. Gracias por estar a mi lado – se aferro a su cintura juntando sus frentes

- Gracias a ti por volver a mi vida – volvió acortar la distancia que las separaba uniendo sus labios para terminar en un profundo abrazo.


End file.
